The Civilization of Edward Masen
by KiraSoBeIt
Summary: Edward a Army Medic is unlucky with love.one drunken night his brother suggest a mail order bride. Bella looking for a life outside her village jumps at the opportunity.


The Civilation of Edward Masen

_Flash back _

"_A Mail order Bride, one of those asian ones Emmett" I shouted "All these American Women are the same breed to beat men over … Those asian women are trained to please men pick their men u, make them better!" _

_Emmett looked at Jasper "I think he serious. is too much."_

"_That were Ben Cheney found his wife, shes damn near perfect quite, cooks cleans only pops out boys" Jasper shrugged after his confession. "ask him about" _

_

* * *

_

That's what I am doing now. Waiting on_Měilì_ _or Bella _in every picture she was absolutely breath taking, half Chinese and Russian. Her mother sold her to Mr. Jenks because she didn't have enough money to feed her. Her chocolate Brown eyes and quite smile took me away. Perfect and mind was all I could think of.

"Mr. Masen?" a small sweet heavily accent voice call. I turn to see my angel standing with a wide eyed expression

"Bella?" I stood staring. Then suddenly I had to hold her. I gathered her small frame in my arms. " I'm so glad you're here. I've been waiting a long time"

She smiled softly as I put her down. "I'm sorry Mr. Masen. The plane was not in a…um good condition to let us off. They makes us wait so long"

"I don't care you're here now. Where are your bags sweetheart?"

"Mr. Masen I only have this. Mr. Jenks said that I would have to travel very light" she spoke slowly to pronounce her word carefully

"Alright first rule. No more of the Mr. Masen Crap. I'm going to be your husband. It's Edward. And we'll get you all new stuff you can have what ever you like no matter the price. That's the perks of being a doctors wife"

" yes Edverd." She said quickly her eyes sparkled. She had to put her head almost all the way back to look up at me. She was probably only 5'0 to my 6'3.

"We'll work on that. We're getting married tomorrow but for now you'll stay at my house. We got the whole wedding planned out traditional Chinese culture for you. Except with my catholic priest" Bella bit her lip nervously.

"what wrong, the priest? We can find one of those monks or something!" I was beyond nervous

"No, but I thought that I would have American wedding with white dress and flower girl, and big cake with man and women on top" She said sniffing " China was not good to me. I want to be American like you"

"Don't you worry we'll change everything. You can have a white dress you can wear my mother. My niece can be a flower girl don't you worry we'll fix don't you cry." God she had me warpped around her fingers already.

"Lets get you home. Momma is waiting for you. We got a big meal to celebrate." I kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Mr..no..um Edvard" She was getting closer.

* * *

_Masen House:_

"Ma! Pa! I'm back. And I got the sweetest gift a man get with me" I smiled down at Bella. Who I was caring over the thresh hold. Her cheeks were extremely pink. I was undeniably the most adorable thing ever.

"oh my goodness there she is" My mother Elizabeth gushed grabbing Bella in one of her momma bear hugs.

"Well, Hello Dear. I'm Edward Senior and this is my wife Elizabeth. We're so glad you're here"

"Ni Hao" She bowed deeply " I am m…Bella Swan"

"soon to be Masen" I said knowing my lopsided grin was in full force. Bella blushed

"Yes, Edward will be my husband soon and you will be my ancestors" She look hopefully almost adoringly at me.

Night before the wedding

"Well this is where you'll sleep tonight but tomorrow we'll be right in my room" I kissed her forehead softly. "right next to me for ever"

"Yes husband to be" Bella bowed

"now second rule: No more bowing. Women are bowed to in this country. My little soon to be wife of a goddess" We had taken to pet names since dinner with my parents. Bella caught on quickly "and if anything is wrong come right across the hall I'll be there"

I walked out of the room dazed at how perfect she was ….. well perfect for me.

I looked in the mirror. 30 years old never been married (until tomorrow) every woman I ever been in a relationship had ended with a woman scarring me. I got more scar from women than when I served 2 tours in iraq. I chuckled to myself.

I made my way to my room. To lay down.

* * *

Bella

He was beautiful, perfect every adjective I could think of positive. Mother told me that I would be sold to a horrible American man that no one else in their country would want. But he was sweet and letting me be American. I feel asleep after I sighed his name

_Edward Masen _


End file.
